Kaoru's light in the dark 2
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: KyoyaxKaoru pairing. Rated m to be safe. Kyoya's has always known what he wants and how to get it. He has never been more sure about his love for Kaoru and has made a decision that will change everything.


Kyoya smiled softly as he lay in bed beside Kaoru. The red haired teen lay asleep at the moment but would soon be awakened. The shadow king reached out, brushing back a few strands of hair from the younger boy's face.

Kyoya never thought it was possible to feel so much love for someone, or to feel such happiness. It had been an uphill battle with his father over their relationship, but Yoshio had relented and allowed it, realizing quickly that Kyoya had inherited his stubbornness and he would not be moved on the subject. Though only four months had passed since the day Kyoya had accompanied Kaoru to the hospital and admitted his feelings for him, Kyoya knew in his heart that Kaoru was the one.

The dark haired teen glanced over at the alarm which was now seconds away from doing its job. He reached over, turning it off then turning back to his love.

"Kaoru, it's time to wake up." Kyoya called lovingly, stroking the teen's hair. Kaoru stirred softly but didn't wake.

"Come on, Love. It's our last day of school, then we have all summer to ourselves. You can sleep in as much as you like." He began to nuzzle Kaoru. "We can't be late."

"Not even a little?"Kaoru asked sleepily, opening his eyes, gazing into Kyoya's. The dark haired teen pressed his lips to Kaoru's.

"I'm afraid not. I have-" Kaoru silenced him with a kiss, placing his hand on Kyoya's cheek.

Kyoya pulled the younger boy closer, moaning softly into the kiss. The shadow king deepened the affection until Kaoru did the same. When at last Kyoya pulled away, he lovingly caressed the red haired teen's cheek.

"As tempting as this is, we really do need to get ready." He said regretfully.

"But-"

"I know, but think of it this way, we'll have something to look forward to later."

"Kyoya, don't you-" Kyoya lightly kissed him once more.

"I love your little games, my love. Truly I do, however, we have a commitment to the host club. Tamaki needs all the help he can get with setting up and-" Kaoru sighed.

"I guess you're right. Fine, we'll play later." He said.

"I'll make it up to you." Kyoya vowed, pulling himself out of bed and onto his feet.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kyoya exited the room, leaving Kaoru in their bed. The teen sighed heavily. He had hoped to get an early start on the summer break. He lay still a moment longer before sitting up and checking his phone.

"Seriously?" He thought out loud to himself, seeing all the missed texts from his brother. He skimmed through the messages.

 _10:28pm_

 _Hey Kao, just wanted to remind you about tomorrow night. We'll meet you there at 8._

 _11:57pm_

 _Hey, I know it's late and you're busy. Just wanted to say that I miss you. See you in the morning, little brother._

 _1:45am_

 _Don't get mad, Kaoru, well you probably turned the volume off by now, I know it's been a while since you've been here...I still haven't gotten used to it. I understand what it feels like now and I know I've said it already but I'm sorry. I miss talking to you every night before bed...it's still hard to sleep. Love you, Kao._

 _3:00am_

 _Last one I promise._ Kaoru shook his head. He knew Hikaru would need time to get used to the new arrangements. He was about to force himself to his feet, when he noticed the in coming call. He pressed the green button and held the device to his ear.

"Hey, Hika." He greeted.

"Kao, are you-"

"I'm fine. I told you, Kyoya's taking care of me. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah...sorry. I know I said I wouldn't give you a hard time, you're still my brother. I'll always want to know you're okay. Are you guys coming to school?"

"Yeah. We're getting ready now. I'm sorry I missed your messages. It's an adjustment for me too, Hika. I wish I could make this easier for you."

"Couldn't you come home and-"

"I'll try to be there more often, but if I'm always there, you'll never learn to have your own life, Hika. I love you and I want you to be happy. Look at it this way, if you ever married Haruhi, you wouldn't want me right there all the time would you?"

"Well..."

"Hikaru."

"All right, I guess sometimes we'd want some alone time...but I haven't seen you outside of school and club hours for like three weeks. I miss...us."

"I know. It's going to be okay. Kyoya's taking me away for the first weekend of Summer break. When we come back, we'll get together."

"I know you guys have a lot to do for break. Those art classes and everything, if you don't havw time, Kao, don't push yourself to-"

"I'll make time. I'll see you at school and then later tonight." Kaoru promised. Once the call ended, he tossed it onto the bed.

He quickly dressed and grabbed his blue Ouran jacket. He opened the bedroom door to find Kyoya waiting on the other side.

"Ky-" Kyoya slid his arm around Kaoru's thin waist, pulling him close. Kaoru dropped his jacket in lowered his head to kiss Kaoru passionately. Kaoru pulled away with a smirk.

"I thought we had to get to school."

"We do and we will. Sometimes being late isn't such a bad thing. On very rare occasions. Do you still want to play?"

"If you think you can handle it, just remember-"

"We're meeting with Hikaru and Haruhi later. Which wouldn't give us much time for our games. But don't you worry, I know exactly how to handle you, my little devil."Kyoya said lifting Kaoru off his feet, kicking the door closed and carrying him back into the room.


End file.
